


It's an incredible family

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Ward has an incredible family</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an incredible family

the little Lucas Ward was definitely a child with a lively imagination and living in such a close contact with superheroes was certainly not helping.

In short, the Hulk was one of his uncles and the Black Widow had taught him to fight when he was only five years old (by raising more than one eyebrow inside the base)

He spent hours imagining faraway places, monsters to fight and giant fairy creatures.

Mom and Dad were always with him to watch some movies, when they came back from a mission and Ward would never admit it, but he loved those movies. But it was after the time when they was wathing "The Incredibles" for the million time that his little mind came to a conclusion.

"We are like the family in the film" he shouted in the middle of the projection, while Emily Fitz tried to put him back to sit.

That evening all his "strange" family was present.

Grandpa Phil was fighting as always his eternal battle against Morpheus and grandma Melinda was always ready to inform him about the point the was in the film. Uncle Lance and uncle Mack had lost the same battle, with Aunt Bobbi who was used as always as pillow mind, while Aunt Jemma and Uncle Leo spent their time thinking about how they could improve the lair of the evil guy.

"It's ridiculous," said Simmons at one point.

"I agree" said Fitz, claiming his wife "Those handcuffs need to be improved, the only amazing thing about this film is the ease with which Mr. Incredible manages to rid them off"

"What do you mean Lucas?" Ward asked, confused.

"We are like the family in the film, Daddy." Said Lucas convinced "Changing only the superpowers. You are like Mr. Incredible, but you can create fire with your hands. Mummy is like Elastic Girl, only you do move everything around, and I can run fast as Flash "

"I am always more amazed by the wonders that are there in your little head, sweetheart" Daisy said, stroking his cheek.

"Hey" Emily said "Violetta is missing"

"Oh, it's you" Lucas said blushing "You're shy as she"

"And me and Uncle Leo?" Simmons asked amused.

"You are Edna" Lucas said "Because you can create all the coolest gadgets"

"Well, I do think cloaks are stupid too" said Fitz, making everyone laugh.

Lucas then snuggled close to his parents, happy to have such an incredible family. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they come back the incredible like a broken record. I hope you enjoyed it;)


End file.
